Nothing Short of Girly
by Gloxinia
Summary: Sometimes, Maya just likes to watch Ky train and Boomer tries to play matchmaker. I would love it if you R&R. Maya/Ky Just became a two-shot after request. First chapter is lighthearted while the second involves more fluffiness. NOW COMPLETE! For real this time.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes, Maya just likes to watch Ky train.

Rating: K+

Warnings: N/A

Characters: Ky, Maya, Boomer, Mira (mention- she's from season 2, but not a big deal at all in it so I'm not considering it a spoiler)

Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu or any of the characters in this story. The cover image also does not belong to me. Comes from the show.

0o0o0o0o0o

Maya sat against the sealed doors in the courtyard with her head resting in her hands. She tried to hid her girly awe by hiding her face in her hands but every now and then a giggle would force it's way out of her mouth and to call it a distraction was an understatement. The kairu champion didn't usually mind having Maya watch him train; she would always help him push himself and offered great support. But lately, she was not helping him. She would just sit on one of the steps, it changed each day depending on where Ky was training himself, and simply stared. Ky knew Maya was a girl, but never had she behaved more...girly.

Doing his best to ignore his team mate, he continued to spar against Boomer with the sun beating against his back. After hearing the strange gurgling of laughter, Ky turned to Maya to see her look very excited. Her face quickly morphed into one of nerves and then pain when Ky felt Boomer's boot come in contact with his face. Boomer rushed over to check if his mate was alright.

"Sorry buddy, are you okay?" Boomer asked when he put his hand against Ky's shoulder.

"Yeah," Ky said while rubbing his jaw. "Let's take a break though, Boom." The blonde quickly agreed and the friends walked to the shade. Ky peeled away half of his kimono and felt immediately less hot. But sweat still clung to his bare skin and Ky was looking forward to taking a shower. They rested against the wall in silence, just so they could gain their breath, but eventually Ky spoke up.

"Hey, Boom, have you been noticing something weird about Maya?" he asked his friend.

Boomer hummed in thought. "Now that you mention it, she is acting a little strange." Ky sighed and put his arms up as a pillow for his head. "And now that I think about it," Boomer added, "she hasn't trained with us for a while."

"That's what I'm talking about," Ky said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "She just sits there...giggling. It's kinda creeping me out." Boomer shrugged.

"She'll get over it. Just give her time, Ky," Boomer assured. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself up. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower." Ky nodded his head and followed his friends lead.

"I know what you mean, I feel pretty gross," Ky agreed. He started to pull his shirt back on but Boomer put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"No, you're going to stay here and talk to Maya," Boomer told him with his arms now crossed.

"W-what? You just told me to give her time," Ky argued in bewilderment. Leave it to his best friend to surprise him, Ky thought with a dry smile.

"No time like the present," Boomer said while looking at him sneakily. "Oh, and keep your shirt undone."

"Why?"

"You see that girl over there?" Boomer turned Ky and pointed to Maya. "She hasn't stopped staring at you the entire time we've been here." Ky looked at Boomer with a raised eyebrow, completely unimpressed.

"Yeah, she's probably studying those carvings in the wall that are _behind _us. She hasn't stopped talking about them since Master B told us that they've been here for centuries," Ky explained and he then peeled Boomer's arm from off his sweaty shoulder. Boomer put a hand against the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as he felt a throbbing headache coming along.

"Just some advice, Ky," Boomer said and then without another word he walked away to the boys change room. "And they thought I was dumb because I didn't realize Mira liked me..." he grumbled to himself.

With a shake of his head, Ky decided to listen to Boomer. After all, it was too hot out to have too much clothing on anyway. Maya seemed to agree. As Ky got closer to Maya, he could see that all she had on was a pair of swim shorts underneath her tankini.

"Hey," she said with a weird grin on her face. She had her hands clasped together and leaned forward as a giddy laugh escaped.

"Uh...hi," Ky said awkwardly. Looking at the stone steps to make sure there was nothing there, he sat down at a comfortable distance from Maya. Which she quickly closed as she scooted a little closer to him. Knowing how it worked in movies, he didn't move away because she would just come closer again. He sat there for a little while trying to figure out what to say, but it was hard with Maya staring at him.

"What's up?" she asked happily. This was starting to creep him out. He just wanted his other Maya to come back. _Wait, my Maya?_ He thought, but then mentally shrugged his shoulders because he did indeed have a crush on his turquoise-haired teammate. But for now, that's all it was because he knew that she didn't like him back. As far as he knew, of course.

"Oh nothing," he said without looking at her. "Actually," he turned to face her but after glimpsing her eager eyes, looked downwards. He couldn't hear her heavy sigh. "Boomer and I were wondering what's been up with you lately. The black-haired boy looked up at his friend and saw her pleading eyes. With her lower lip sticking out a little she seemed to be pouting.

"Oh, you don't have any ideas? Maybe I should give you a hint. I really like someone. Like, really like." Eyeing him, Maya looked hopeful as she watched his hopefully-in-her-favour reaction.

"Oh. Oh!" Ky exclaimed and then flushed red. "I-I had no idea." A pause. "You have a crush on Boomer?"

"What? No!" she yelled, completely bewildered.

"Oh, okay." Ky looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap and thought about it. "Then who do you-" the words slipped from his drying mouth at the new sight.

He saw Maya leaning closer to him and it felt as if time slowed. Ky closed his eyes and waited for her lips to come in contact with his own. Except they didn't. He opened his eyes when he felt her soft lips press against his nose lightly. Almost immediately after, Maya pulled away. She had her elbow against her raised knees with her head in her hand. After a moment of ogling at him, with no response from the boy, she said with a deep sigh, "you really are dumb, aren't you?" Then her smile slipped off her face and she walked away looking slightly defeated, leaving Ky to think about what he had done.

A moment later Ky yelled after her, "what did I do?"

0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, so that wasn't my best work but I still had a lot of fun writing it and thought, hey why not show it to redakai fans on fanfiction? I don't think it's _that _bad. But honestly Ky...I'm horrible. I don't actually think he's that dense, but let's face it, he is kinda oblivious. I guess everyone is dense when it comes to matters of the heart. How poetic of me! I have lots of stories for Redakai coming soon, most of which will be prompts from some of my readers. I didn't ignore you! It just takes me a while to start writing things. It's coming, though. I would love it sooo much if you would review! It takes so little time so tell me what you think. Anonymous and signed in reviews welcomed.

Maya: Yeah...that wasn't the best plan.

Ky: How was I supposed to know that she was talking about me?

Me, Maya, Boomer, Boaddai, Connor, Gia, Balistar, Apex: *yelling* It was so obvious!

Ky: *puts hands up in defence* okay, okay. I get it. Whey didn't she just tell me?

Maya: *looks away* I wanted you to bring it up yourself.

Ky: But you told me in the end.

Maya: *goes dangerously close to him* because you *jabs him with her finger* were taking too long.

Ky: Fine, fine. I get it. I suck.

Me: And don't you forget it! *everyone stares at me weirdly* sorry...I had to have some say in it.

Maya: At least you aren't as annoying as her *points to me*

Ky: Thank goodness. I mean...why is she always around? She just shows up out of nowhere.

Me: Hey, I'm great.

Maya: Right.

Boomer: Whatever floats your boat.

Me:...0.o did you just say that? Oh my gosh! We must me related or something!

Boomer: Hey, I'm on your side. I've been playing matchmaker for years now. Don't need to insult me.

Me: *about to cry*

Boomer: Just kidding. You're great! You're my shipping buddy.

Me and Boomer: *high fives*

Maya: *starts to push Ky away* Let's go now before she gets too weird.

Me: Yes! I can say the disclaimer this time-

Maya: Oh right, thanks for reminding us. She, Gloxinia, does not own Redakai in any way. She doesn't even own the cards or the books.

Me: *pouts* No need to remind me.

Maya: She would love it if you **review**ed and read her other stories, Red Dress, Same Path, and Demons. And hopes that you like her other and future stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sometimes, Maya just likes to watch Ky train.

Rating: T

Warnings: Profanity, fluffiness at the end

Characters: Ky, Maya, Boomer, Team Battacor, mention of Mookee

Disclaimer: I don't own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu or any of the characters in this story. The cover image also does not belong to me. Comes from the show.

After a few requests, I decided to write a second chapter. This is the final chapter; however, so I hope it wrapped the story up nicely.

* * *

Maya gripped the handle of the golf club tightly with her teeth gritting against each other. While she glared at the damn golf ball that simply rested there innocently negative thoughts clouded her mind. She didn't want to be there. She didn't want to be searching for kairu. She didn't want to be golfing. She didn't want to be anywhere near _him_. She didn't even want to be in his vicinity and she certainly didn't want to look at his obnoxious, proud, arrogant... mesmerizing, attractive, blue-eyed face. No, she definitely didn't want to look at that.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm her rising temperament before raising her arms and then whacking the ball. It flew with the green fields in it's backdrop and the yellow flag its destination. Behind her, Boomer whistled. "Nice one, My," he complimented. She smiled in gratitude but when the black-haired boy repeated the comment it quickly slipped into a scowl.

"Let's go," she ordered with a growl. Boomer gave the confused Ky a sympathetic smile before following after the kairu warrior. With a tired sigh, Ky did the same.

It took a while to catch up to Maya who seemed to be in a rush. "Woah, My," Ky tried to get her attention but she continued to march forward. "My. Maya!" Finally she turned around with a deep breath leaving through her lips.

"What?" she answered, her tone angry and impatient.

Swallowing saliva to dampen his suddenly dry throat, Ky answered, "why are you in a rush? We just got here." The death glare he received in return could have killed him if he didn't look away. Grabbing the bridge of her nose, Maya told him exactly what she thought. Of course, she didn't say anything about why she was mad at _him_ necessarily.

"It's almost dinner on a Saturday. If I don't get home to cook us something soon then we'll be stuck eating something Mookee made and I am not in the mood for something gooey and that moves," she yelled, gaining a few glances from some golfers. "So can we please get a move on!"

In perhaps a year or two, Maya and Ky would agree with Boomer that choosing the golf course, a very public place, would be a very bad and even strange place to have this conversation. But they would also argue that if it wasn't for them being there, what was to come would never have happened.

After a week of Maya's attitude and anger that seemed to only be directed at him, Ky was getting a little tired. Frankly, he was at the point of exhaustion. Ky knew that she hadn't asked him a question, so he ignored her. Walking past Boomer, he once again asked her for what seemed like the millionth time what was wrong. "You've been angry for a week. What did a do?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" she snapped right back with her hands on her hips. Having already sensed the danger of the situation, Boomer tried to walk in front of the two but he was quickly pushed away by a green hand. Both Maya and Ky didn't notice.

"That's why I asked!" Ky retorted. The anger in his voice did surprise Maya, but she covered her widened eyes with another glare. Suddenly, Ky's eyes softened. "Please, Maya. We're best friends-" with a yelp, he jumped behind Boomer.

"I hate to interrupt a good fight, but if you're going to fight with anyone then it should be with team Battacor in a Redakai challenge," as soon as the words left his mouth, the members of the E-teen placed there hands together.

It took a few moments for Team Stax to fully register what was going on. Finding E-teens on a kairu mission was normal, but exiled E-teens was a different story. But then a smile made its way on Maya's lips. This was perfect, a distraction from Ky's question. Hopefully he would forget what they were previously talking about. On the other hand, did she really want Ky to forget and for them to just go back to their fighting? Shaking her head as if it would rattle her thoughts, Maya placed her hands together and accepted the challenge.

Apparently while their disappearance, team Battacor had greatly improved there skill. Nevertheless, so had team Stax. Maya turned into Harrier and started firing attacks right away. She was being reckless, but found that she didn't mind; it being a great way to relieve her anger and stress.

Boomer and Ky tried to get Maya to calm down and to strategies, but her continuous strikes made it so that team Battacor could not fight against her. That was good. Boomer and Ky began to throw their own attacks against the targets as well and it didn't take long for them to win the battle.

Zylus laid on the ground, panting heavily with Rynoh and Bash beside him. After transforming back to her human self, Maya gasped heavily for breath. A smile grazed her face and she didn't notice that Ky was staring at her with his own smile. Too tired to do anything other than walk towards the kairu, team Stax ignored their enemies and walked towards the hole which they knew contained the kairu infested golf ball.

However, with their backs turned, Zylus took the advantage to get revenge on the winning team. He had aimed the attack at Maya, but the attack being as bright as it was, Ky noticed it from the corner of his eye. Ky pushed Maya aside and before they could both land on the grass, the red, solar flare looking assault hit him straight in the back.

As Maya looked up at her crush, everything seemed to slow down. Blood spluttered out of his mouth and a quiet gasped escaped his lips. When he landed on the field next to the blue-haired girl, a thunk was heard in what must have been heard everywhere because to Maya, it was the loudest thing she had ever heard.

"Ky," she muttered with her hand slowly making its way to her lips to cover up her gasp. Then, she rushed over to his side and pulled him onto her lap. "Ky." This time it was a statement and worry enveloped her voice. Boomer ran to her side and as he skidded to the ground fresh grass stains covered his jeans.

"I-is he breathing?" Maya mentally slapped her forehead for not thinking about checking his pulse. She leaned towards his mouth and when she felt no warm breath tickle her cheek worry enclosed around her heart. And when she could not feel a beat under her finger tips that should have been his pulse the worry fully grasped her heart and then squeezed. A squeak left her lips as tears slowly, but freely, descended her cheekbones. This was happening too fast. They were fighting just a moment ago and now he wasn't even breathing.

"Ky?" A gurgled laugh left her lips but it was hollow. "C-c-come on-" she wiped her nose "-stop fooling around. It's not fu-fun-funny! Not anymore! So just wake up you bloody bastard!" she yelled. Tears erupted and she stated to pound a fist against his chest. "Wake up! Please...just wake up." Seeing his friend break down was almost as hard as grasping the concept that Ky wasn't breathing. But with one collapsing, he knew that he couldn't afford to cry now. He grabbed Maya's wrist and pulled her towards him. He hugged her with all his might, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Why did he have to take the sonic boom? It was for me, not him." she wept. Boomer, despite his shock and sadness mixing together to confusion, wanted to roll his eyes.

Pushing Maya away from him lightly, he said softly, "you probably don't want to hear this now, but-" suddenly a gasping-for-breath cough was the only thing they heard. Turning their heads slowly, they looked at Ky.

"Who was jumping on my chest?" he breathed out. Wait- Maya slipped from Boomer's grip and turned her entire body to face Ky- what? "Oh, hey guys. What's going on?" Ky would have started to tease Maya and Boomer about their close proximity if it wasn't for an almost soundless whimper. Looking at Maya properly, he noticed that she was hiding her face with her bangs and her hands were clenched on her folded knees. "W-what's going on?"

"You idiot," she muttered darkly.

"Maya," Boomer warned but she ignored him.

"You almost died," she continued. "And all you can say is 'hey guys'? You really are the biggest idiot."

Ky starred at her for a moment, looking for any signs of a joke. But seeing Boomer shake his head he gasped. "I almost-"

"You weren't breathing." For the first time, Maya faced Ky and the sight was almost devastating. Tears stained her cheeks making her tanned skin blotchy. Her yellow eyes were all red and puffy as well. "You weren't breathing and you almost died and...and...never leave me alone again!" Her eyes were shut tightly to block the tears from flowing. She jumped into his arms and hugged him with all her might. "Ne-ver leave me again. I don't think I could handle that."

It was a little surprising to get hugged like this but it was nice. He was still in pain; however, so he had to wince at the sense of being touched. "Jeez My, never knew you cared so much," Ky joked, trying to raise the mood.

But Maya was having any of that. She looked Ky straight in the eye and asked, "promise?"

Smiling weekly, Ky nodded.

"Can you two admit your feelings for each other now? I think Ky needs to rest," Boomer said with a laugh even though he was still wiping his teary eyes. Almost immediately Ky and Maya blushed.

"You're kidding me? After all this you aren't going to tell each other?" Boomer gave up when neither one of the two looked at each other and threw his hands up in the air. "Okay, I'll be back at the X-caper. Take your time to get back." And with that, the blonde left his two best friends alone.

It was awkward after Boomer practically admitted their feelings to each other. "Well, uhmm..." Ky coughed. " I guess we should go now." They both got up from the the lawn, ignoring their wet knees.

Maya waiting behind for a second, gnawing on her bottom lip. "Wait," she whispered so that he could hardly hear her. She grabbed his jacket sleeve and tugged on it. Without meeting his eyes she walk closer to him. "I'm really sorry that I've been such a terror all week."

The apology was not unexpected but it still made Ky smile. "It's okay. You had your reasons." When she didn't look back at him he grabbed her chin and forced their gaze to meet. "Hey, it's okay. I'm still alive."

"I know," she agreed, completely dazed. Without fully realizing what she was doing, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his lightly. It was only a peck but Ky still blushed. "It's just," she played with the zipper on his coat and avoided his eyes, "I really like you."

Shy Maya was new to Ky but it was just as cute as any other type of Maya. "I'm glad," Ky nodded his head now feeling bold, "I like you too. Really." Maya nudged him playfully but a smile grew.

"So, do I get another kiss to make me feel better? I am an injured man after all," Ky continued to only half tease.

This time Maya really did push him. "Not even a life threatening wound can stop Mr Stax, can it?" She laughed as she started to run up the hill. Ky started to run after her and, despite his wounds, it wasn't long until he caught her in her arms. He started to spin her off the ground but with his bad back he collapsed almost right away.

Uncontrollable laughter took over both of them. Ky being almost on top of Maya leaned towards her lips but she placed a finger against his own. "Ah ah ah," she teased with a twinkle in her eye. "No more kisses until you're better."

"Come on My, I'm fine!"

"You almost died!" Maya contradicted. Pushing him away, Maya got up and brushed off her pants.

"Maya-" but he was once again interrupted.

"I wasn't joking, now come on. It's almost dinner time and I need to start cooking. I was serious when I said that I was not eating anything that moved," she finalized. And then she disappeared. Trying his best not to roll his eyes, Ky followed behind her.

"Were you serious about that other part too- hey, Maya. Open the door, you closed it. Hey, hey! Let me in! You can't leave without me! Maya, come on. You aren't being fair. My? My? Maya!"

* * *

Well, it may have taken forever, but it's finally done. Finally. I'm exhausted. I've been working on this for so long and it finally came out sorta right. I tried to make it as lighthearted as the previous chapter, but I really can't get inspiration for that so I added a sorta darker side (did you actually think I'd kill Ky off?) and added a bunch of fluff at the end. It was a little rushed at the beginning but I hope I smoothed it out later on. I hope you all enjoyed this and are glad you spent time to read this.

Maya:Well, I think you have a problem- *gets poked by Ky* What?  
Ky: *in a scared whisper* Who's that behind Gloxinia?  
Maya: I-I don't know.  
Me: Oh her? This is hopelessromantic4life. She's one of my readers and pretty much the reason for the new update.  
Maya: There's more of them?  
Ky: It's your fault! *points a finger at her*  
hopelessromantic4life: You fond of that finger? Cause I'm not afraid to bite you.  
Ky: *pulls away finger and hugs it to his chest* I-I'm not scared of you.  
Me: *scoffs* You should be. She's not joking.  
Maya: *before Ky can start talking again, she pushes him away* Well it was nice meeting you, but I think we should go now...*starts to walk away*  
hopelessromantic4life: Don't speak for me; I was just kidding. *grabs Ky and Maya by the collars of their shirts* what's the rush?  
Ky: There's a movie showing soon that we want to catch.  
Maya: Can you let us go please?  
Me: *perks up* Movie? As in a date?  
Maya and Ky: *blushes*  
hopelessromantic4life: How do we know your not lying?  
Me: You're right, HR4life- oh do you mind me calling you that- they could be lying.  
Maya: We didn't actually admit that we were going on a date anyway!  
Me: *waves hand in front of her* Your blushing answered for you.  
Maya: *looks away and mutters-* dammit.  
Me: So how do we get them to admit that they are going to a movie? Hmm...maybe it's time to bring out your baseball bat.  
hopelessromantic4life:: Kay!*pulls out baseball bat* And my name is Kayla.  
Me: Okay Kayla, so we'll ask you once; were you too going to the movies?  
Maya: You know that were going on a date, so why does it matter where we're going?  
Me:The type of date depends on how long they've been dating. And that matters.  
Maya: You have some serious problems.  
Ky: Should we just tell them?  
hopelessromantic4life::* holds up bat threateningly* Tell us what we wanna know, and nobody gets hurt.  
Ky: Fine, fine.  
Maya: Oh, alright. It's true, we are going to the movies but only after a picnic in the park.  
Me: Hmm...that would signify that you two have been dating for maybe, half a year?  
Maya: Stop acting like this is some sort of science. You just guessed, and wrong for that matter. It's been eight months.  
Me: Interesting.  
Ky: Can you let us go now?  
Me: What do you think Kayla? Do you want to know anything else?  
hopelessromantic4life:: Hmm... I'll let them go... But they have to kiss first!*whispers to Gloxina* Get your camera ready!  
Me: *whispers back* I got this. *Looks to Maya and Ky* Okay you two, we're going to let you go but first you have to kiss. And before you try to escape, remember, Kayla still has the bat.  
Maya: Fine, okay, come on Ky let's get this over with. *She pulls Ky into a kiss*  
Me: *takes a photo of them*  
Ky: What was that light?  
Maya: it looked like a flash...  
Me: *innocently* I have no idea what you're talking about?  
Maya: Yeah, right. Well we're going to go now- *interrupts me* after we do the disclaimer.  
Me: *crosses arms* Go ahead.  
Maya: Gloxinia does not own Redakai: Conquer The Kairu in anyway. She hopes that you liked this story *in a whisper* I don't know how you could though.  
Me: Hey!  
Maya: And she would love if you reviewed. Okay that's it. Bye. *Walks away with Ky.*  
Me: Well, that was interesting.  
hopelessromantic4life:: You can say that again. *shouts loud enough for them to hear* Well, see you in Red Dress!  
Me: Oh yeah, for sure. Talk to you later! Thanks for joining me!  
hopelessromantic4life:: My pleasure. We should do this more often.  
Me: Sure thing! Well anyway, it's so late (early I guess...) so I'm going to bed. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed the read. *walks away while yawning*


End file.
